


Fast Enough, Strong Enough

by WriterofGotham



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Whump, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Gen, Hurt!Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Justice!, OC villian - Freeform, Superman is just good, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Victor-Cyborg, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: "He's made the bomb and attached it to himself. It's got enough explosives to level at least two blocks," Clark stated as he finished scanning him."How do we save him? How do we save everyone?" Barry asked as the man continued to scream his rants and threats of what he was capable. Clark and Barry remained in the shadows as they tried to came up with a plan that would work.





	Fast Enough, Strong Enough

The League had been forced to rush in without intel. Bruce hated working in the dark the best they could find out was a dissatisfied lab worker at S.T.A.R. labs had decided to blow up an entire city block. It was only luck that had them all together at the same time they were in the middle of the third meeting in the Hall of Justice when an alert came through to Bruce on the police scanner.

The Justice League practically ran out of the building with Clark and Barry going on ahead to scope out the situation and see how bad it really was. Clark flew to the address, while Barry ran ahead and saw it unfold first hand.

The angry employee was wearing a short coat over the box like bomb the wires of all colors showed he wanted to die. Barry focused on what he was saying, "I worked my entire life here and for what?!" The man raved.

Barry saw that Clark was only a few seconds behind him. He had planned to take the bomb and run it as far as he could away from people and property. Observing the man and his rantings he knew that was no longer an option. He tried to stop thinking about how bombs were on his list of fears. He really didn't want to die like that. Barry took a deep breath as Superman flew down to meet him.

"He's made the bomb and attached it to himself. It's got enough explosives to level at least two blocks," Clark stated as he finished scanning him.

"How do we save him? How do we save everyone?" Barry asked as the man continued to scream his rants and threats of what he was capable. Clark and Barry remained in the shadows as they tried to come up with a plan that would work.

"I don't know. He's connected to the bomb at least six of the wires trigger the bomb to blow," Superman said as he watched the man waving his arms and cursing the labs and his life.

"I can disconnect the bomb from him and you can throw in it into the atmosphere? I can do it with hurting him," Barry suggested without any real confidence in his voice.

"It's worth a shot," Clark said as he grinned a little.

In microseconds Barry ran to the man and time seemed too fast for him all of a sudden when he clipped all the wires and Superman tossed it in the air. It must have been only a few seconds in real time, but to Barry, it was both too fast and a lifetime. He breathed a sigh of relief as it dawned on the man. His confusion turned to rage in only a manner of seconds. The man pulled a common kitchen butchering knife and plunged it into Barry's thigh in between the armor plates. The knife was twisted and then pulled out as a bright red blood began to spurt out. Clark looked back at the scene in time to see Barry's eyes go wide with surprise at the man's action. Clark pushed the man away as he caught Barry by his shoulders to keep him from falling.

"I didn't see the knife," Barry said as his leg went out from under him.

The Batmobile with Bruce, Diana, and Arthur pulled in to see the aftermath of the failed bombing. Victor flew arriving at the same time as them. The police that had been a safe distance away were swarming to get the would-be bomber, who was laughing maniacally while waving the bloody knife back and forth. Diana immediately jumped out of the Batmobile and restrained him before he could do more damage. Victor scanned the area for any more bombs. Arthur was looking to see if there was anything he could do since they drove all the way there at breakneck speeds. He noticed that there was a trail of blood, a large puddle where Barry and Clark were.

"Was anyone injured?" Bruce was asking the people in the crowds.

Arthur went to the pale speedster and alien. "What happened?"

"He needs medical attention. I think he's been stabbed in an artery," Clark was keeping his voice calm, but panic was creeping into it.

"He heals fast right? What can we do for him?" Arthur asked as he saw Clark was keeping the youngest member of the League upright. He slowly set him down on the pavement.

"Wonder Woman! Come here!" Arthur shouted to her, Diana whipped around to see Barry on the ground with Arthur and Clark ever him. She ran over to them.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked as Bruce joined them.

"I need you lasso," Arthur stated as he held out his hand. Diana handed it over as they watched Arthur wrap it around the injury tightly to form a tourniquet. It only slowed the bleeding, not fully stopping it by any means.

"Get him to the Batcave, his faster heartbeat is causing him to bleed out more quickly," Bruce instructed Clark with a firm voice. Bruce immediately called Alfred, "There's been an accident. Clark is bringing in Barry now start preparations for a massive blood transfusion for him." Bruce was done speaking when he saw that Clark was already out of view.

"How did it that happen!" Arthur asked as grabbed the disgruntled employee by his collar and hoisted him on a wall.

"He ruined my plans! I was going to level the city and he stopped it! The city deserved it, he deserved it!" The man continued to rant even as Arthur's strong arms pinned him to the wall.

"You better hope he doesn't die. I'll find you," Arthur promised.

Victor who had remained quiet the whole time turned to the man and escorted him back to the police officers that Arthur had stolen him from. "He's crazy, he will find you and I will help him do it," Victor whispered as he gestured to Aquaman.

"The police have it in hand. Let's get back to the cave we need to have questions answered," Bruce said. They all except for Victor got in the Batmobile and started the drive back. This time with a different dread than the drive there had created. They had to brace themselves for Bruce's fast driving as he swerved and veered in the curves.

None of them ever thought that because of Barry's speed he would bleed out faster than a normal person. Diana sat stoically as she wondered if it would have made a difference if they had gotten there sooner. Arthur tapped his trident worrying about the annoying speedster he didn't even like. Victor was going over the security cameras in the area as he pieced together what happened. Bruce was thinking over the entire night and how quickly everything had gone downhill, he had almost come up with a theory where the blame could be placed on him when they finally arrived at the cave.

Alfred and Clark were in the med bay section of the cave, they all saw that Diana's lasso was laying on a table. Barry was hooked to two IV's of blood and didn't look like the Flash that was so full of life and energy that they became so accustomed to. His face was too pale and he was much too still. He was out of his uniform and in a standard hospital gown that Alfred had stocked the med bay with.

"How is he, Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Not good, I'm afraid. I had to repair the femoral artery. I have him hooked to two bags of blood, I just hope it's enough to save him," Alfred reported to them.

Clark looked like a kicked puppy, "I didn't see the knife until it was too late."

"Regrets aren't going to save him. I doubt it was anyone's fault. You all will learn from it and it won't happen again," Alfred said before any of them could place the blame on themselves. "I suggest you stay the night here. Master Bruce has the spare rooms and I would imagine that you would like to stay close."

They saw the logic in Alfred's suggestion so Bruce walked them to their rooms. They didn't go to sleep Diana went through some stretches and before laying down, but not going to sleep. Victor didn't need sleep so instead, he kept Alfred company in the med bay. Bruce worked in the Batcave writing up the files. for that night. Arthur drew a long bath and soaked in it as he tried to think over what had happened that night. It was the first time that anyone of them had been injured.

Somehow all of the League found themselves in the manor's kitchen. They all were wearing a mix of Bruce's clothes, at least Arthur and Victor could wear them and they fit. Clark flew to Metropolis to get his own clothes and tell Lois of what he was doing. Diana was in a teenage boys clothes that did nothing to hide her figure, no matter how baggy they were.

"Did we do the right thing? How could we have changed the outcome tonight?" Clark asked when they all sat around the kitchen.

"If we waited for everyone to get there he could have blown up the entire block and killed civilians. Sometimes no one wins," Diana stated like one who life had taught that lesson many times.

"It really sucks," Victor agreed.

They spent the night in the manor talking, planning, and proposing ideas to keep each other safe. Victor had stayed with them even though he didn't need sleep. There was something about seeing such powerful people sleeping and being almost vulnerable. That made Victor want to keep watch over team for the night.

Barry had slept for nine hours straight before he woke up in the Batcave's med bay. He was greeted by dim lights, the annoying beep of a heart monitor, a pain in the arm, and he felt tired. Like he'd been run over by a truck, ache and tired.

Alfred had checked the two IVs that were a clear substance of vitamins and glucose as he explained what had happened the night before. Barry was grateful for the story of how he ended up there, his memory was spotty at best.

"Are they mad?" Barry asked as he fiddled with the hem of the sheets. He felt terrible, and now he could imagine how the others would react because he wasn't fast enough to dodge a stupid kitchen knife. He was supposed to be fast, and he screwed up big time in front of them.

"About what?" Alfred asked.

"I screwed up. I should have been able to dodge it and I didn't. I was focused on the bomb I forgot about the man. Is the guy o.k.?" Barry asked as he twitched a little in the bed. Being still for so long was catching up to him.

"You know how many time's Bruce made mistakes? I don't he, made a lot. Do you think Clark was perfect when he started out? Even Ms. Prince has made her fair share of mistakes. Everyone has problems when they start out. You just have to never give up on your choices," Alfred told him in a way that reminded Barry of a tv grandfather.

"I thought of it that way. They all seem so sure of themselves," Barry stated.

"I'm going to make some breakfast. I'll send them down in a minute, keep it in mind that no is perfect even the strongest person doubts themselves," Alfred told him as he went to the kitchen part of the manor.

Alfred found the Justice League asleep with Victor watching them in a protective way. woke them up the next morning where they all had fallen asleep in the kitchen. Alfred couldn't keep the smirk off his face at them sleeping in the kitchen when they all could have slept in beds. He roused them gently.

They are snapped awake instantly as soon as Alfred spoke, "I have been keeping an eye on Barry throughout the night. He's awake if you want to visit him keep it short while I make breakfast. Don't be too hard on him," Alfred instructed them as he set making breakfast. (Five dozen eggs three pounds of bacon and two gallons of coffee.)

The League walked down to cave slowly with Bruce leading the way. Barry was sitting up and flipping through the charts that were beside the bed. He looked up and saw them a smile crept on his face.

"Hey, guys! How did you sleep? I slept great," Barry babbled.

"That's good. How's your leg?" Arthur asked gruffly. 

"S'cool. I mean it's almost healed," Barry said, "Is the bomber o.k? I've been thinking about him I wanted to see if he really had been slighted, so other employees wouldn't feel like that."

"He's in a holding cell. He wasn't injured at all, except for a few scrapes," Clark reported. "I'll pay more attention to missions. Last night I don't know what was going on, I should have been fast enough to protect myself," Barry promised. "We are a team, we all are supposed to watch each other's backs, that way we are fast enough and strong enough for any threat," Clark stated.

"Breakfast is ready," Alfred's voice came through the comm system. 

Barry was the first up the stairs with only a slight limp. Bruce muttered under his breath, "Business as usual."


End file.
